


Grasp

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spoilers up to issue 165. Just fluffy nonsense about Negan and Rick forcibly bonding whilst stuck inside the house with hordes of walkers outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Given Andrea's fate, I feel like the worst ever. Unbetaed, so...sorry about that.

"Stop looking at me like that." 

"Fuck no Rick. In case you haven't noticed I have no bars around me so I'll fucking look at you however I please."

"You always did anyway, even behind bars." Rick mumbles grouchily.

"Well, only when I notice you're in need of a good old eye fucking - Holy Shit no weird pun intended given Carl's situation."

Rick just glares harder, "Shut up already."

"Excuse me if I don't want to spend my last possible moments on earth quietly stewing with a stick up my ass, like yourself."

Negan shifts forward, closer. Rick pointedly scoots back.

"Fucking hell Rick, can't give a guy a break?"

"Like you, of all people, deserve a break."

"Hell yeah I do. After my rehabilitation I deserve a good fucking dick sucking if you'd be so kind."

Negan notes with satisfaction the heat creeping up Rick's neck.

"What is it with you and being as vulgar as you possibly can every chance you get?" Rick shakes his head in exasperation. "How did you ever get anyone else to put up with you for so long?"

"You know Rick, you're so fucking painfully obvious sometimes."

Rick just continues to glare. Negan continues without missing a beat.

"You ever hear me wax poetic about anyone else's mouth like I do yours?"

Rick frowns, unsure of where Negan is going with this - which isn't exactly something new. The outside of Negan's left foot bumps intentionally into the inside of Rick's foot where their legs are spread out.

"What'd you think would happen Rick? You're the only one to come visit me," which Rick knew was a bald-faced lie, "fucking brushing your sweet little delicate lady fingers against mine when you pass me stuff through the bars. Only natural to imagine those fingers wrapped around something thicker."

Rick scoffs at the pure ridiculousness of Negan's description of his fingers. Rick immediately latches onto it simply because it's ridiculous - something to easily respond too. He ignores the other stuff because it isn't.

"Maybe you're the one with lady fingers Negan, ever thought of that?" It's a lame comeback, really weak, Rick knows that. He wills himself to remain unembarrassed.

"Come on then." Negan rocks forward, crouches between Rick's splayed legs as he puts his hand up, grinning wolfishly. Rick frowns, he only clues into what Negan wants when Negan gestures at Rick's hand. Rick doesn't intend to indulge him but then Negan is reaching for his wrist and fitting their palms together, measuring their fingers against one another. Negan's hands are big, the palms are broad and his long fingers curl over the top of Rick's fingertips.

Negan captures Rick's gaze deliberately, eyebrows wagging suggestively.

"And here I bet you thought your fingers were enough."

"What." Rick says flatly, snatching his hand away. Negan backs up a little, hands up in a placating gesture.

"I mean, can you even reach your prostrate with those tiny things? Or maybe you have some hot pink vibrating dildo in a drawer somewhere just for that. Must be a fucking pain to hide it from Carl-"

"Negan!"

"Oh, Rick!" Negan grabs his chest dramatically, "Calling my name!"

Rick tries to ignore him like he usually does. Somehow, somewhere along the line Rick decided responding to Negan's harassment would equate to... Rick isn't sure what, losing maybe? So Rick keeps his mouth shut in a firm line. Then Negan, unpredictable like always, changes the rules of their interaction. When he speaks next he actually sounds sincere.

"It's a fucking tragedy. Whoever the fuck took your other hand. Wish I could get a few hours in with them. Fucker must be dead though right?"

Rick's tight lipped about the whole thing, just on principle.

"Dammit Grimes, you really test a man's patience. Two fucking years and I still only know bits and pieces of your backstory. Or I would," and his damn wolf grin is back, "if I hadn't wheedled most of the information out of Carl."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I told you - Carl and I are buddies. So Fuck the Governor, wish I'd been there to take care of that little shit."

"Well, thank you I guess." Rick says in a tone that makes it clear he isn't thankful for Negan's sentiments at all. Negan grins as if he's pleased anyway.

"I've been wanting to say for a while now that one day you'd see you were Sandra Dee and I was Danny. Okay, that's a fucking lame comparison I know. Our time's kind of running short here though - maybe. So, you wanna make out? Just in case we don't make it? Promise I won't be a smug asshole about it."

Rick huffs out a surprised laugh. He's glad at the lack of vulgarity in the proposition at the very least.

"I have an obligation to Andrea." is what he finally settles on, just in case Negan isn't joking.

"Knew you wouldn't fucking go for it." Negan chastises himself. 

Then Negan is pressing up into Rick's space suddenly and there is the soft press of a mouth against his. Rick can feel his face turn red immediately as Negan pulls a hair's breadth away.

"Now if that there isn't the prettiest fucking sight..." Negan says quietly, staring at him.

Before Rick can really react to anything though Negan pulls away and is once again settled in his place across from him. Rick stares stupidly at his hands, lips tingling. 

"Hey," Negan says, his voice an imitation of good natured, "don't sweat it Rick. You didn't do anything wrong."

 

 

 


End file.
